The present invention relates generally to mounting systems for mounting operator control implements, and more particularly to a new and improved mounting system for mounting operator control implements wherein as a result of the adjustable manipulation of one component of the mounting system, an operator control mount or foundation, upon which an operator control implement is mounted, can be adjustably positioned in both axial and pivotal modes such that the operator control implement is positioned with respect to the operator station so as to be readily accessible to the operator regardless of the stature and reach capabilities of the operator.
Control implements are often fixedly mounted within their particular environments so as to obviously be disposed at, for example, a predetermined distance from a location at which a control operator will normally be seated or otherwise disposed such that the control implements are conveniently located and readily accessible to a control operator of average size or stature. It often occurs, however, that, depending upon the size or stature of a particular operator, that is, for those operators who are smaller in stature than an average-sized person, or for those operators who are larger in stature than an average-sized person, the control implements may not in fact be disposed at an optimally convenient, or readily accessible, disposition or location with respect to the seated or otherwise similar disposition of the particular operator. Obviously, still further, when the control implements comprise control mechanisms used, for example, for controlling a vehicle or for operating machinery, if the control implements are not in fact located at optimally convenient or readily accessible positions with respect to the operator""s seat or control station, then proper control of the vehicle or machinery is accordingly jeopardized.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved mounting system for mounting operator control implements wherein as a result of the adjustable manipulation of one component of the mounting system, an operator control implement mount or foundation, upon which an operator control implement is mounted, can be adjustably positioned in both axial and pivotal modes such that the operator control implement is positioned with respect to the operator""s station so as to be readily accessible to the operator regardless of the stature and reach capabilities of the operator.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mounting system for adjustably mounting operator control implements with respect to an operator station.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mounting system for adjustably mounting operator control implements with respect to an operator station so as to overcome various operational disadvantages and drawbacks characteristic of PRIOR ART control implement mounting systems.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mounting system for adjustably mounting operator control implements with respect to an operator station in both an axial mode along a first axis and in a pivotal mode around a second axis which is disposed transversely or perpendicular to the first axis.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mounting system for adjustably mounting operator control implements with respect to an operator station in both an axial mode along a first axis and in a pivotal mode around a second axis which is disposed transversely or perpendicular to the first axis as a result of the manipulation of a single actuation mechanism.
A last object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mounting system for adjustably mounting operator control implements with respect to an operator station in both an axial mode along a first axis and in a pivotal mode around a second axis which is disposed transversely or perpendicular to the first axis as a result of the manipulation of a single actuation mechanism whereby the operator control implement can be positioned with respect to the operator station so as to be readily accessible to the operator regardless of the stature and reach capabilities of the operator.
The foregoing and other objectives are achieved in accordance with the teachings and principles of the present invention through the provision of a new and improved mounting system, for adjustably mounting operator control implements with respect to an operator station in both an axial mode along a first axis and in a pivotal mode around a second axis which is disposed transversely or perpendicular to the first axis, wherein the mounting system comprises a tubular member upon a first end of which there is affixed a first mounting flange for mounting an operator control implement. An axially intermediate portion of the tubular member is inserted through a housing within which a first dual set of locking ball detents is provided. A cam member is operatively connected to the tubular member such that the tubular member can be moved axially with respect to the cam member but cannot be rotated with respect to the cam member. Consequently, when the tubular member is rotated a predetermined amount, such as, for example, a quarter-turn or 90xc2x0, the cam member is rotated accordingly therewith so as to cause the dual set of locking ball detents to be moved to a released position whereby the tubular member is free to move axially to an axially adjusted position.
A second mounting flange is bolted to the housing, and the second mounting flange is pivotally mounted upon a third mounting flange through means of a bearing assembly such that the tubular member is pivotally mounted upon the third mounting flange about an axis which is transverse or perpendicular to the tubular axis. A second dual set of locking ball detents is operatively associated between the second and third mounting flanges, and the cam member is also operatively associated with the second dual set of locking ball detents such that when the tubular member is rotated through means of the aforenoted quarter turn or 90xc2x0, the cam member will also move the second dual set of locking ball detents to a released position whereby the tubular member, through means of the second flange member, is free to pivot around the transverse or perpendicular axis to a pivotally adjusted position. Rotation of the tubular member back to its original position causes the cam member to permit the first and second dual sets of locking ball detents to return to the their locking mode positions whereby the tubular member, and the operator control implement mounted upon the first flange member, is now fixed at the axially and pivotally adjusted positions.